User blog:Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy/The Boy No One Knew:Chapter4
Chapter four: Cold eyes POV: Draco Malfoy "If only the fat lump had given this a squeeze, maybe he'd of remembered to fall on his fat ass." I swore, provoking laughter from the crowd surrounding. We were out in the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the flying instructor, Hooch to come back after taking Longbottom to the hospital wing. The bloody idiot had hurt himself, going out of control on his broom. And now, I was in possession of his rememberal, which I had found laying on the ground. I felt it my personal prize, though I had yet to come up with a reason why. "Give it here, Malfoy." I turned to see Potter glaring at me. "No, I think I'll put this somewhere for Longbottom to find." I glared at him, tossing it up and catching it, then stepping on my broom and lifting up, all the while holding it out where he could see it. "How about on the roof?" I sneered as I flew past him. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" I taunted once I was up in the air. He glared on me, then started getting on his broom. One of his friends stepped up and talked to him, but I was too far away to hear. Without a word, he got on his broom and hovered –somewhat unsteadily- up to me. I grinned, tossing it up and down in my palm. "Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" He threatened. "Is that so?" I asked, then pretended to begin to throw it to him. He came forward to catch it, only for me to snatch it from the air and do a clever little spin, causing us to switch sides. I righted myself and turned to him with a triumphant smirk. "Have it your way then." I told him, then pitched it with all my might. The tiny globe soared through the air, and I was unsteadied as Potter sped past me, still determined on getting it. I held my broom steady and watched. It was about to shatter against the wall of one of the towers when he got hold of it. I made a face, no longer in a good mood, being that he'd caught it. All his stupid friends –and some of mine, I noted with a sinking heart- cheered and ran to greet him as he glided back down, holding the glimmering globe in his hand. Then, as he ran to them to collect his congratulations, I noticed professor McGonagall striding up, a displeased look on her face. "Harry potter!" She called, forcing silence upon the crowd. I smirked, having already set my broom down long before she'd come out and was standing amongst the others. I hadn't been seen. "Follow me." She said in a tone that was both grave and disappointed. I smiled, very well pleased with myself as I, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle stood, laughing easily at his misfortune. He'd be expelled for sure! I shook my head, slightly remorseful for what I'd done as I stared at the way he dragged his feet and slumped his shoulders as he followed professor McGonagall. … "Wait up! Malfoy, will you slow your half-eaten carcass down?!" I slackened my pace, turning my head to stare behind me. Only one person I knew, other than Potter and Granger, ever dared insult me. And that was Cerenbus. "What do you want?" I asked spitefully, increasing my pace again, my eyes darting helplessly around, looking for any escape from Cerenbus' black eyes. Those eyes had begun to haunt my nightmares. There was simply something about him, his eyes in particular that just plain creeped me out. "I heard about what happened with you and Potter." He told me breathlessly, as though he'd been running. I let out a half-laugh. "Yes, and that's the last I'll be seeing of his sorry a-" He cut me off. "You couldn't be more wrong, Malfoy." I stopped, turning on him sharply. I had stopped and spun so suddenly, he bumped into me. He was still breathing heavily as he took a step back from me. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "Haven't you heard? He's been made the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" He told me. "What?!" I cried, making him take another step back. "That means he's the youngest Quidditch player in a century!" He told me. I stared at him for a moment, then turned slowly, walking ahead, staring at the floor, thinking. I absent-mindedly noted that Cerenbus had moved to walk beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Huh?" I turned to look up at him. I swallowed, feeling my heart burst into a flurry of fear-induced, over-stimulated heartbeats at the sight of his coal-black eyes boring into me in a less than friendly gaze. The look disappeared when I looked back up at him. My face twitched as I eyed him suspiciously. "I'm fine." I told him, my eyes searching his face. He blinked, seeming to notice my scrutiny, but saying, nor doing anything about it. I became very uncomfortable under his black stare as it continued to bore into me. I suddenly felt the need to get away from him. "I, I'll see you later, okay?" I told him, slowly backing away. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I-uhm, detention! I have detention, soo, bye." With that I spun on my heel and raced down the hall, grabbing the wall and spinning around the corner. I threw my back against the wall and panted, then slowly turned to peek around the corner to see if he'd followed me. I couldn't spot him among the students walking by. 'Detention? Really, Draco? That was your excuse?' I scolded myself. I swallowed, pulling back. I turned to head for the Slytherin common room. I ran right into someone standing in front of me. I let out a startled cry, jumping back. I stared up into the black eyes of… Snape. Never before had I been so pleased to see Snape. Thank God it wasn't Cerenbus. If it had been, well… I would have freaked. I stared up at him, still panting slightly. I felt myself go cold as his black eyes stared down at me, looking so much like his son. Indeed, the resemblance was uncanny. "Professor…" I began, unsure. "Mister Malfoy, where are you going?" He asked, his tone seemingly uncaring. "The… the Slytherin common room, sir." I told him. He nodded, stepping aside and gesturing for me to go on ahead. I stared at him uncertainly as I slowly walked past. He looked so much like his son at that moment, with his arm stretched out, just like Felin had done in the bathroom, gesturing for me to leave. I swallowed, staring ahead as I continued toward the common room, trying to ignore the cold feeling of Snape's eyes on the back of my head. AN: There you go peoples! I hope you enjoyed it! :D please review? Category:Blog posts